


Poisoned Apple

by poketin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketin/pseuds/poketin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple White has never seen her girlfriend, Raven Queen, so worried before. Then again, Apple's never been this sick in her entire life. How in ever after did the blonde get so ill, and why does the situation begin to feel so familiar? (Mostly fluffy Rapple/Poison Apple).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Most Spell-Binding Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! I love Ever After High, and Poison Apple/Rapple is one of my favorite pairings, so I wrote some fluff. Enjoy!

The student who usually had the most spell-binding days was going through quite an ordeal. Apple White shivered from under her many blankets. She swore she could physically feel her headache and the pain in her stomach getting worse. The princess had felt miserable all afternoon, which had shocked her, as her morning had gone so well. She had gotten up, done her usual morning routine, which ended in her putting on her signature red dress with lace trim and short, poofy sleeves. Ultimately, she had decided to wear the new necklace that Raven had given her as opposed to her regular gold one. Apple felt another sharp stab of pain in her stomach and fiddled with the small, red apple pendant on her neck. She felt her mood lower even more as she thought back to what caused her current misery and her girlfriend’s reaction to it.

 

* * *

 

It was a gloriously gorgeous day in the world of Ever After. Whether it was hexcelling in their fairy-favorite classes, taking tea at the Mad Hatter’s café, or watching Blondie Lockes’ latest Mirror Cast, everyone at Ever After High was having an amazing time.

To add to this perfect day, the fairest student of them all had no classes. Apple White woke up fresh and hexcited (like she always did) and only spent the briefest of moments contemplating if she should sleep in. A future queen couldn’t afford to slack off, she reasoned with herself, and sprang out of bed with a smile. The bigger reason she wanted to wake up was that, the night before, her beautiful girlfriend Raven Queen had promised a delicious breakfast in bed, followed by a mysterious date that Raven refused to elaborate on (no matter how big Apple had made her eyes or how hard she had pouted). Trying and failing to contain her hexcitement, she flounced to her closet and started getting ready for her magical day.

After finishing her routine by clasping her new favorite necklace on, Apple sat on her bed, ready to take the day by storm. Luckily, before she could explode from eagerness, the blonde heard Raven returning from wherever after she had gone. The enchantress opened the door to their dorm as quietly as she could, (Apple squealed/cooed silently at this show of care), but gave up when she noticed Apple was completely awake.

“Morning, Apple. I see you were too enthusiastic to sleep in even a little,” Raven said, a warm and slightly playful smile on her face as she leaned in the doorway. Apple’s already big smile widened at her girlfriend’s question, and at the food tray in her arms. “Are you kidding? I was almost too hexcited to sleep!” Raven chuckled. “I hope you’re ready for a day that’s going to knock your stockings off! First on the agenda, breakfast.” The purple-haired girl placed the food tray lightly on Apple’s desk, then stepped aside to give her girlfriend (it still astounded her that she was the girlfriend of Apple White) a better view of the goods she herself had made. Apple sprang up and rushed over to her desk, marveling at the mouthwatering treats. Apple pancakes, an apple tart, apple spice muffins, a glass of apple juice, and a bright, shiny apple to finish it all off. The blonde struggled to keep herself from openly drooling.

“I know how much you love apples,” Raven said after a short silence. “There were apple fritters too, but Kitty poofed in and snatched them while I was cleaning up. I hope you like–” She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence, as Apple had nearly knocked her over with a fierce hug. “Wow, Raven! Everything looks spelltacular! I can’t wait to dig in! You’ll have some too, right?” “But–” Raven’s claims that the breakfast was supposed to be for Apple only died on her lips as she stared into the hexcited and pleading eyes of Snow White’s daughter. She shook her head before she could get lost in the infiniteness of Apple’s sapphire eyes and sighed. “All right, I brought a second fork just in case.”

Without another word, the two girls eagerly dug in. 

 

* * *

 

Raven sat on Apple’s bed, patting her stomach. She knew she could cook, but wow. Even with her bad habit of sometimes putting herself down (something Apple tried her hardest to change); Raven admitted to herself that she had done a wonderful job. She noticed that the only thing the two hadn’t devoured was the perfect apple, which still sat untouched. Apple, still at her desk, turned to Raven with a questioning look and a nod to the fruit. “Go ahead,” Raven waved off her concerns. “I’m full to bursting.” Apple wasted no more time and snapped up the crisp apple. It disappeared in four bites and was accompanied by a rather unlady-like belch. Apple could only excuse herself and blush slightly at Raven’s open mouth. “I just adore your cooking, and today was extra-amazing.” Raven mirrored her blush with a smile and thanked her.

She stood from the royal’s bed and brushed imaginary dust from her dress. “Now that we’ve eaten, I can finally show you my surprise, after a few lattes of course.” She grinned, turned, and was almost out the door, before Apple’s voice pulled her back in.

“Wait,” Apple called, suddenly getting a mischievous idea. She reached up and unclasped her necklace before Raven turned again. “Can you help me put on this cute necklace I got from my favorite person in all of Ever After?” Raven blushed slightly at her comment and a small smile grew on her face. “Am I really your favorite person?” she asked, rubbing her arm shyly. Apple’s eyes softened slightly as she took in the adorable sight. “Of course you are, Raven. You’re one of my closest friends and the greatest girlfriend I’ve ever had.” Raven raised an eyebrow at that, commenting: “Aren’t I the only one you’ve ever had?” “Raven, that’s not the point,” Apple huffed cutely. “The point is that you’re indescribably amazing and wonderful. Now, help me get this necklace on so we can have a magical day.” Apple handed the jewelry to Raven and waited with bated breath.

She could feel Raven’s warmth as the rebel leaned closer to attach the pendant to her neck. Goosebumps pricked her skin and she shivered with delight as she felt Raven’s hot breath on her neck. It took less time than Apple would have liked for Raven to finish her job. As Raven gazed at the clasped necklace, a thought struck her. “Wait, weren’t you already wearing this before?” Apple tapped her chin with a delicate finger, playfully contemplating her answer. “No, I don’t think so.” She cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t we be going now? You promised me an enchanting day, and you know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Raven was no match for the puppy dog eyes thrown at her. The dark-haired girl felt a smile bloom on her face. “Of course, your highness,” she said with a mock-curtsy. She felt tempted to hold her girlfriend’s hand, but she knew Apple was still a bit iffy on telling the world about their relationship. It stung a bit that Apple insisted she couldn’t tell Maddie or even Cerise (who she knew for sure could keep a secret), but she finally decided to let Apple go at her own pace and decide when they should tell others.

A few seconds later she found that she didn’t have to worry, as Apple had taken it upon herself to grab Raven’s hand and drag her out the door.


	2. What's Wrong, Apple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple and Raven continue about their hexcellent day, but something strange starts happening to Apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a new chapter so late (and one that's so short), but all this college app and prep stuff is nuts. Got the SAT tomorrow and lots of homework, but hopefully I'll have the next one soon. Enjoy!

* * *

 

It had been several minutes since the pair had made their way through the school and into the Village of Book End. Raven felt a small burst of giddiness in the pit of her stomach as she and Apple walked down the cobbled streets. She couldn’t wait to see the look on the royal’s face when she revealed her surprise. _Hopefully she likes it,_ Raven mused to herself. _She seemed to enjoy it during Thronecoming…_ Her mood soured slightly as doubt began to creep in. It’s not like they had been dating long…what if Raven had read Apple completely wrong? When they were children, they had at least known _of_ each other; it had been important to their respective stories after all. They had been acquaintances all through their years at Ever After High, but they hadn’t really started forming a bond until Legacy year, and that had taken quite a while. Raven bit her lip as she watched the enthusiastic blonde walk quickly ahead of her, an obvious spring in her step as she tugged Raven down the street. As they neared the doors to the Hocus Latte Café, Raven shook her head to clear her nagging thoughts. She would have to trust her own judgement and hope for the best. _Besides_ , the enchantress smiled as she observed Apple open the door for her (as well as anyone leaving the café), _Apple wouldn’t get mad at me for something as simple as a failed date._

As soon as the two stepped into the café, they were greeted by the delicious and irresistible smell of coffee and sweets. At least, the latter _would_ be irresistible if the girlfriends hadn’t already stuffed their faces earlier that morning. Luckily for the shop, the pair were still very interested in getting a few drinks. Apple was about to hurry over to the counter when Raven stopped her. “Today is your day, let me handle the coffee. You take a double foam, extra apple caramel latte with nutmeg, right?” Raven silently praised her spelltacular observational skills as Apple beamed. “As Blondie would say, that’s just right! How did you know that was my favorite?” Raven giggled as she made her way to the counter. “It’s my job to know what you like.”

“Two hocus lattes please,” Raven said as she relayed the specifics of her and Apple’s orders to the barista. The brown-haired barista raised an eyebrow at the rebel’s order. “That’s Apple White’s usual order, isn’t it? A little strange, you ordering for her. You aren’t going to poison her latte are you?” Raven’s heart jolted and a hurt expression clouded her face. “I would never—I’m not—It’s not like that—” she stammered out, indignant. The barista put up her hands hurriedly. “Whoa, sorry. I was just kidding. Didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.” She fiddled with a coffee stirrer. “Sorry, sometimes I just blurt things out without thinking.” Seeing that Raven’s worried expression didn’t leave her face, the girl sighed and started tugging at her curly hair. “Just…take the lattes. I’ll pay for them; I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. The whole school knows you and Apple are friends now, so…don’t worry.”

Raven’s expression finally changed as her eyes widened. “I couldn’t possibly take these for free, and you didn’t actually do anything wrong…” The barista put up one calloused hand. “I’ve obviously touched a nerve, and I feel bad about causing you any kind of emotional distress.” She paused. “Plus my boss would hex me into next week if I didn’t help out.” “Let me at least pay for one…” Raven insisted. The curly-haired girl grinned. “Deal.”

“You know what I’ve never noticed before?” inquired Raven to Apple, as they sat at a table away from many of the café’s patrons. “What’s that?” Apple replied to her secret girlfriend as she sipped her drink. “I’ve never really paid attention people’s reactions to us being friends. I mean, the barista asked me if I was going to poison you—” Raven started as Apple’s face grew a cold sort of anger and she made to stand up. “Wait, no, she told me she was just kidding! It’s not a big deal. Please calm down, Apple.” Raven sighed softly in relief when Apple sat back down. The blonde had a caring look on her face as she slid her hand to rest over her girlfriend’s. “How badly did that hurt? Before you realized she was kidding, I mean,” the princess kept her hand on Raven’s, much to the latter’s surprise (they were in public, after all). “It stung pretty badly,” the enchantress admitted. “I feel better knowing that everyone at the school knows we’re friends, or on good terms at least.” Raven paused as she observed Apple cringing, her latte sitting forgotten on the table. “Apple, are you alright?”

Apple had gone pale, even paler than usual. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she shivered violently, once, then once more. A dull pain began throbbing in her stomach, thumping to the beat of an imaginary drum. With every passing moment, the pain grew sharper and stronger. Apple could already feel the headache and nausea beginning. Her stomach churned and worry gripped at her. Not just worry for her, but also for the girl with fearful eyes sitting in front of her.

After her initial confusion, Raven had gone in full-on panic mode, but was deathly silent and still. Thoughts were born and trapped inside her head. They bounced around, flashing different and ugly scenarios before her wide and terrified eyes. What happened?! What was wrong?! Was there something wrong with the latte? Perhaps she had relayed the wrong order to the barista with ingredients that Apple was allergic to? Oh fairy godmother, she couldn’t remember if Apple was allergic to anything! What if some of her evil magic had somehow seeped into her girlfriend’s drink? Could that even happen? How could she have been so careless? Despair began to flood her senses.

All of this misery occurred within seconds. To both Raven and Apple, however, it felt like an eternity.

Raven was pulled from her escalating panic by the sick girl in front of her tapping shakily on her stiff hand. The blonde sent a pleading look towards her girlfriend and mouthed the words “ _Dorm please_.” Even while extremely sick, Apple retained her princessly manners. With no hesitation, Raven flailed her arms and dark magic swirled around them. The violet-eyed girl’s concern lay less with the destruction potentially caused to the coffee shop by her wild powers, and more with the trembling girl she was transporting. Neither heard the surprised screams of their fellow customers, nor saw a certain Wonderlandian’s anticipating grin replaced by a shocked look.


	3. Left with a Friendly Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple's sick in bed and Raven is as worried as can be. Someone new stops by to visit Apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the incredibly late update, but the last year of high school is very difficult and full of stress! Hope you readers enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Faster than one could decipher a sentence in Riddlish, the two girls appeared in their dorm in a puff of purple smoke. Apple stumbled and nearly fell, but was supported by Raven. The Evil Queen’s daughter felt anxiety claw at her as words tumbled out of her mouth. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry! Are you okay, Apple? I knew I shouldn’t have used my magic to get us here. I mean sure, it was faster, but what if I made your condition worse? What if…” Raven continued her rambling as she hoisted up her girlfriend bridal style (Apple felt a small part of herself float up to heaven at Raven’s treatment) and carried her off to the closest bed. This bed was Apple’s, much to her slight disappointment. The blue-eyed girl didn’t want to mess up Raven’s bed, but she thought it would raise her spirits a little if she could be enveloped by her girlfriend’s scent (it would make the sudden illness a little more bearable, anyway). Still, the blonde snuggled deeper into the covers and turned to Raven, who was still mumbling to herself. 

“Raven, it’s not your fault. Whatever my illness is, I’m sure it’s not that serious, and I’m certain you didn’t cause it.” She reached out and gingerly took hold of Raven’s hand, causing lilac eyes to snap to attention. Raven’s shoulders relaxed a bit, but not as much as Apple would have liked. “I know you’d never hurt me.” Apple’s firm words rang abnormally loud and clear in the small room. They sliced through the dark thorns of Raven’s fears as easily as a steak knife cut through butter and Raven felt her face heat at the sincerity in both Apple’s voice and eyes. She slowly moved her other hand towards Apple’s forehead, and the latter closed her eyes in anticipation of what was sure to be a loving gesture, and relief for her hot forehead. Moments passed, and the only thing Apple felt was a soft breeze coming in through the window. Confused, the blonde opened her eyes to see Raven staring at her with…fear? That couldn’t be right. “Raven?” she asked timidly, seeing a swirl of emotions behind the other girl’s eyes.

More doubts were swarming in Raven’s mind. Apple was no pushover, but her skin was like porcelain in feel and look, and Raven felt that it would break just as easily. She had felt her heart swell with love only seconds prior, then deflate just as quickly. The air around the pair was heavy with ruined tenderness. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she jerked her body away from her girlfriend, her hand tugging out of Apple’s soft touch. She nearly tripped in her haste to _get out._ “I’m going to the nurse to see if I can get you anything. Just rest up, okay?” Apple’s shock at this development caused her to stumble over her words. “Um, hold on—” “Good! See you soon!” With a wave of her hand, Raven closed the door and  
bolted down the hall. 

 

* * *

 

Apple shook her head from her memories as she eyed the shut door for the millionth time. Hurt filled her every sense and distracted her from the nap she had planned on taking. Did Raven have nothing to say to Apple’s declaration of trust, nothing at all? The blonde felt that she had opened herself up to Raven, been completely honest, and said girl had run away from her. She threw herself on her pillow huffily and fumed silently to herself. Apple felt her anger dissipate quickly as she realized that she herself hadn’t been showing much trust in her and Raven’s friends by keeping their relationship a secret. All this hiding had been a little fun at first, like an extra cherry on top of the sundae of their relationship; nothing necessary to keeping their relationship good, but a small addition that caused a bit of excitement. She chuckled wryly as she realized that neither she nor Raven cared much for those sugary cherries. 

“Where in Ever After did all that come from? Surely she didn’t think I was lying when I poured my heart to her, did she?” 

“If you ask me, I think Raven trusts you more than she trusts herself.”

Apple nearly flew off her mattress as a familiar voice chimed in on her musings. A certain cat-eared prankster sat casually on their windowsill. A sharp pain in her head told Apple that her headache didn’t appreciate her body snapping up from its previously relaxed position. The sudden dizziness must have come from that too. She rubbed her temples tiredly and glared at the intruder. 

“Kitty Cheshire, that wasn’t funny! And it isn’t polite to eavesdrop on people!” She paused in her tirade as she took in the appearance of the girl. 

Kitty seemed the complete opposite of casual, Apple noted. She fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, with a hint of a frown on her lips. She was picking at a loose thread on her wrist warmers and focusing her attention on everything but the other person in the room. 

Apple’s eyes softened, but confusion was there as well. What was Kitty doing here, and more importantly, why was she looking so crestfallen? “Sorry for snapping, I’ve just had a bit of a rough morning. Though I can see I’m not alone in that.” Kitty seemed to shrink in herself at Apple’s words, her eyes shut and her frown deepening. A semi-awkward silence passed before she took a deep breath, and spoke again (albeit with great difficulty). 

“Yeah, that’s actually why I’m here. My rough morning has… a lot to do with yours. The bell that chimes twice in the tower can’t sneeze on a Wednesday.” 

Apple blinked and tilted her head at this, slight annoyance on her features. “Not to be rude Kitty, but I’m not exactly in the mood for any riddles, Riddlish or otherwise. How are our mornings connected?” 

Kitty finally opened her eyes and met Apple’s gaze. “I…I’m the one… the leaves on a tree that fall though wind and rain complain with polka dot words.”

Apple groaned and fell back onto her bed heavily. “Kitty, please! I’m sick and I don’t know why, and Raven already ran out of here like it was Legacy Day again! Can you please just be direct with me?”

Kitty furrowed her brows a bit. “Being direct is something I absolutely despise, thank you very much. Chaos and confusion is more fun, after all.” She sighed. “You’re right though. If there was one time to be direct, this would be it.”

Apple seemed a bit surprised at Kitty’s statement. She gently eased herself into a sitting position. “Oh, really? Why is that?” 

Kitty hopped off the windowsill and came closer to Apple’s bed. No longer were her eyes closed or her posture slumped. For one moment, with fists clenched and steeled eyes, Kitty was the pinnacle of determination. When she spoke, it was clear, honest, and with direct eye contact.

“I’m the one who made you sick.”


End file.
